Sing Sang Sung
by NotEvenaProperWord
Summary: Recueil de SongFic... SongFic 2 : Stand by Me: Ben E King/UkiUno.
1. Shine On GinRan

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo, à part la chanson qui appartient à James Blunt.**

**Rating : T (présence de sang et on sait jamais pour les prochains)**

**Pairing : GinRan, Ichimaru X Matsumoto.**

**Note : L'histoire se passe pendant la bataille de la fausse Karakura. **

**Note de l'auteur : Ma première songfic ^^Corrigez-moi si vous voyez des fautes, je suis un peu dans le cirage (même si il est midi) J'espère que vous apprécierez... J'ai le CD et donc les paroles viennent du livret. Sur ce place à l'histoire ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Shine On**

Les murs blancs de Las Noches sont tristes et froids. C'est normal, tu n'es pas là. Tout est froid, même au plus profond de mon cœur, j'ai froid. Je ferme les yeux et je revois ton sourire. Un bien triste soleil, aujourd'hui.

J'ai passé mon temps à te mentir, pour te protéger et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est te blesser un peu plus.

«Et toi quand penses-tu Ran-Chan ? »

_Are they calling for our last dance ?_

_I see it in your eyes. In your eyes._

_Same old moves for a new romance._

_I could use the same old lies, but i'll sing._

Tu me regardes, moi dans ma prison de feu, et tu souris. Je regarde avec attention la manière dont tu voltiges, ton combat, ta détermination…

« Tu es bien ma Ran-Chan… »

La petite Hinamori et toi combattez toutes griffes dehors mais cela ne suffit pas et tu t'effondres.

« Ran, je t'en supplie, tiens encore un peu… »

Kira essaie de te tenir en vie. J'observe ta cage thoracique qui se soulève en petits soubresauts saccadés. La barrière qui me retenait tombe enfin.

Je m'approche de toi, Kira s'occupe d'Hinamori.

Je m'agenouille auprès de ton corps et caresse tes cheveux blonds. Les Capitaines du Gotei crient à Kira de faire attention. Il se retourne et me regarde intrigué.

Tes yeux s'ouvrent lentement et tu souris à nouveau.

« Gin… »

_Shine on, just, shine on !_

_Close your eyes and they'll all be gone._

_They can scream and shout that they've been sold out,_

_But it paid for the cloud that we're dancing on._

Tu murmures mon prénom.

« Gin… Prend moi dans tes bras… Juste une dernière fois… »

Doucement, je te soulève et te serre contre moi. Tes mains se posent dans mon dos, elles tremblent et toi aussi.

« Merci Gin… »

Je dessers mon étreinte et regarde ton sourire à nouveau. Il est aussi brillant que la pâle lumière du jour, mais il me réchauffe.

Les arrancars qui restent protègent Aizen, les shinigamis, eux, Yamamoto.

Ils n'y a que nous deux qui restons l'un face à l'autre, comme si jamais je n'étais partit. Kira lui non plus ne bouge pas, il se concentre sur Hinamori. Il sait que tu es en sécurité.

_Shine on, just, shine on !_

_With your smile just as bright as the sun._

'_Cause they're all just slaves to the gods they made_

_But you and I just shone._

_Just Shone._

J'étais si heureux de te voir que je n'ai pas vu venir la lame qui est maintenant retournée au combat.

Je m'effondre sur toi, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots et je lis tout dans tes yeux.

_And when silence greets my last goodbye,_

_The words I need are in your eyes, and I'll sing._

Pourtant nous sourions. Serrés l'un contre l'autre. Mon sang s'échappe doucement, tâchant tes mains blanches.

Les combats font rages, la mort règne drapant la lueur du soleil et le ciel d'un nuage pourpre.

Tu fermes tes yeux, je t'imite. Nous revenons au temps où je volais notre nourriture… et des cadeaux, aussi, simplement pour te voir sourire.

Nous sommes sourds aux hurlements et aveugles au sang.

Lentement, je sens ton corps s'affaisser et le mien avec. La chaleur de nos corps s'envolent, mais pas nos sourires.

_Shine on, just, shine on !_

_Close your eyes and they'll all be gone._

_They can scream and shout that they've been sold out,_

_But it paid for the cloud that we're dancing on._

_Shine on, just, shine on !_

_With your smile just as bright as the sun._

'_Cause they're all just slaves to the gods they made_

_But you and I just shone._

_Just Shone._

Kira nous regarde à nouveau et son sourire revient. Nous brillons, ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

J'entends une dernière fois ta voix et toi la mienne.

« Gin…

-Je t'aime Ran-Chan… »

* * *

**Verdict ?**

**J'adore cette chanson (Hanae: Même si elle pleurt à chaque fois) et les chansons de James Blunt en général.**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Stand By Me UkiUno

**Disclaimer : Bleach=Tite Kubo; Stand by me=Ben E King**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : UkiUno (I'm so glad! *se prend un chausson dans la tête*)**

**Note : L'histoire se passe avant que Ret-chan, Byakushi, Kenny, Chiru-Chan, Mayu-Chan, Nemu, Isane, Hanataro,... partent pour le Huecuo Mondo. Passage que je n'ai pas lu vu que j'avais la flemme ."**

**'Fin bref! J'ai pris les paroles dans mon cahier de musique donc peut-être qu'elles ne sont pas correctes.**

**La première partie est plus avec les pensées de Shiro tandis que les deux couplets suivants sont avec Ret-chan. Le dernier refrain les concernent tous les deux...**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Y.**

* * *

Enième séjour à la quatrième division pour Ukitake Juushiro. Pâle et fiévreux, il est allongé. En remontant sa couverture, il espère qu'elle vienne. Elle, Unohana Retsu, qu'elle lui apporte de la lumière, un sourire et une couverture aussi. Il tourne un instant ses yeux verts vers la lune, elle exalte la pâleur de sa peau et la blancheur de ses cheveux. Tout doucement quelqu'un entre.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon_

_Is the only light I see_

C'est elle. La capitaine qui, aux yeux de Juushiro, n'est composée que de matières précieuses. Ses yeux saphir se posent sur lui avec une tendresse presque maternelle. Elle sourit. Il remarque qu'entre ses mains d'ivoire un morceau de tissu trône. Elle s'approche, déplie la douce couverture et l'étend sur Juushiro.

« Merci Retsu-san… »

La femme aux cheveux d'ébène sourit à nouveau et tourne les talons.

« Attends, Retsu-san ! »

Elle se retourne, interloquée.

« Oui Juushiro ?

-Pourrais-tu rester encore un peu avec moi ? S'il te plait, supplie l'homme.

-Mais, je…

-Retsu-san, l'implore-t-il.

-très bien… »

Elle revient auprès de lui et s'assoit à son côté. Aucun mot n'est prononcé, aucun soupir ne s'échappe, simplement des sourires et des pensées. Certaines joyeuses, d'autres moins. Juushiro songe à la guerre qui se profile à l'horizon et un désagréable sentiment de frayeur monte en lui et à cet instant, ses yeux croisent ceux de Retsu. Dans un seul regard, meurt sa peur. Tant qu'il pourra se plonger dans ces deux orbes, il n'aura pas peur. Tant que Retsu restera auprès de lui, il n'aura pas peur. Il le sait.

_No I won't be afraid_

_No I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

Il la fixe depuis un moment déjà et une teinte rosée apparaît sur ses joues de porcelaines. Elle baisse les yeux, gênée, et se relève.

« Retsu-san, reste encore. Reste encore… »

Les mots qu'il veut prononcer ne parviennent pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Peut-être a-t-elle comprit car elle s'assoit à nouveau.

« Merci, murmure Juushiro. »

Retsu ne répond pas. Non, elle préfère se taire et presque timidement prendre entre ses doigts chauds et délicats la main froide de Juushiro.

_So darling, darling_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand now_

_Stand by me_

_Stand by me_

Elle restera…

**Si leur amour est aussi doux et discret que la lune…**

L'hiver approche, la guerre aussi. Unohana Retsu a été choisie… Elle partira pour le Huecuo Mondo. Triste sans y paraître, elle regarde, assise sur son balcon, la nuit qui disparait. En buvant son thé, elle pense à lui. Lui, Ukitake Juushiro, qui donne un sens à son existence monotone, qui lui apporte de la joie. Elle ferme un instant ses yeux pour apprécier la chaleur du soleil qui glisse sur sa peau. Une personne prend place près d'elle, c'est lui, elle le sait et sourit. Sa tasse est maintenant vide, ils échangent une douce étreinte. Peut-être la dernière, songe Retsu.

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountains_

_Should crumble to the sea_

Le jour perce, son soleil illumine leurs corps entrelacés. Dans quelques heures, elle devra partir… Elle presse plus fort encore son visage contre le torse de Juushiro et elle sourit. Il se penche, embrasse sa tempe et murmure :

« Je vais te laisser te préparer…

-Non reste encore. »

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Juushiro comme pour se cacher. Au fond de son être, elle voudrait pleurer, mais elle ne peut pas. Ses yeux ne pourront verser une larme tant que Juushiro sera à ses côtés.

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand_

_Stand by me_

Elle reste là, dans ses bras. Il est son havre de paix, elle est son soleil. Il peut sentir que l'esprit de Retsu est agité et pour la calmer il caresse doucement ses cheveux y déposant, de temps à autre, un baiser léger comme les ailes fragiles d'un papillon. Il voudrait la garder avec lui mais il sait que bientôt quelqu'un viendra la chercher. A force de caresses, Retsu s'est apaisée. Ses yeux se sont fermés. Elle sait qu'elle doit se lever et partir mais elle reste.

_So darling, darling_

_Oh, stand by me_

_Oh, stand now_

_Stand by me_

_Stand by me_

Oui, elle reste. Retsu s'accroche désespérément aux, peut-être, derniers moments qu'elle partage avec Juushiro. Plus loin, Kotetsu Isane n'ose les déranger. La jeune femme retourne donc à la première division, seule. C'est Kuchiki Byakuya que le Soutaicho envoie pour la chercher. Ce dernier se résigne au dernier moment en les voyant serrés l'un contre l'autre… Il est peut-être intraitable sur certains sujets mais pour elle…Pour Hisana, il leur laisse encore un peu de répit… De tous ceux qui les ont aperçus, aucun n'a voulut intervenir…aucun… Pas même Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni. Alors ils se sont attardés là pendant une heure encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la voix de la raison fasse lever Retsu.

**…Il est également aussi brillant et puissant que le soleil.**


End file.
